Change Your Stars
by SkyNinjaPirate
Summary: The Mishima family is twisted, and because Xiao falls in love, she quickly becomes involved in the sickness that is Heihachi. Will she be able to help Jin? And how will Hwoarang react? Jin x Xaio! Yeah, the summary stinks! R&R to keep me going
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Tekken fanfic, so please don't be too harsh on me! I'm sorry for any errors in my English, but I really don't think that there's so many of them (?). In this fanfic I'll mainly use the characters from Tekken (owned by Namco), but some of my own will maybe show up every now and then to say hi… The fanfic is mainly about Xiaoyu and Jin, but others will have an important and big role in the history (I think) While reading, don't think too much (or not at all) about what have happened in the games, I haven't played all of them (Tag, 4 and 5 are the ones I have played) and this story is based on a Tekken world that have never had a King of the Iron Fist Tournament! So please enjoy!

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

"Xiaoyu! Get out of the bed, it's breakfast time!"

I turned around in my bed, face down in the pillow, pulling the sheet over my head and continued sleeping. I had been up till 3 in the morning and was not in the mood to get up just yet, even though it was past 12. I wasn't supposed to be up that long, but I had been talking to my very best friend, Miharu, about something very important. Or…I don't know if it really was important in the true meaning of the word, but to us it was. You see, Miharu had a kinda guy problem; he liked her but she didn't like him but someone else, and that guy's signals back to her were mixed… So my reason for staying up was good, but as my mother called me down for breakfast, I really regretted it.

"Ling Xiaoyu!" she yelled again. "Get down here at once! I've been calling on you forever…!"

I grunted and got out of my soft and warm bed, not that it was cold to get out of it, it was the end of summer but still what I would prefer to as 'a little to hot'.

I looked over the room, the messy room, to find my slippers. One of them was lying on top of my computer while I had to search under the bed to find the other one. Then I walked, still half in sleep, downstairs, only wearing my big, pink t-shirt with a panda that just covered my ass and hipsters. I never really liked thongs and strings, not comfortable and a little to 'I'm-desperate-so-I'll-let-everyone-see-my-underwear' for my taste.

As I went down, I almost fell over my beloved pet. She looked at me with a little hurt look that made me giggle, even how early in the morning it was.

"Your own fault when you're sleeping so close to the stairs."

She grumbled and lied down to sleep some more, of course without moving, so I had to jump over her.

Oh, by the way, I haven't told you what kinda animal she is, have I? She's no less than a big, furry panda. Yes, a panda… I know it's a weird pet to have, but I love her! In the winter I always sleep on a mattress so she can keep me warm. And can you guess her name? It's simply Panda! I got her when she still was a cub. She was my birthday present from my grandfather when I turned 10. My mother had protested for a while, but my father had convinced her that it wouldn't be a problem and that I would take care of her, which I did!

I entered the kitchen; my mother turned to me with a smile and kissed my forehead as she always does (she wasn't angry, I knew she wasn't, but she sounds scary when she screams at me early in the morning) and I sat down next to my grandfather, Wang Jinrei, who by the way is a master in Hakke Sho and Hika Ken (this is probably not telling you anything at all, but to put it simple: it's two fighting styles, martial arts, and he's damned good at it!).

"Good morning gramps," I said as he gave me a smile.

"Good morning my little cheery blossom," he said. "Are you up for some training today?"

I was just about to say that of course I was, I loved to train martial arts with him, something I had been doing since before I could walk, but my mother cut me short: "No, there'll be no training today, Xiaoyu is gonna clean her room."

"Awww…Mom!" I said with puppy eyes.

"No puppy eying me, Ling!" When she used my surname, she was serious and there was no getting out of it.

Yes, Ling is my surname, even though my name is Ling Xiaoyu… That's because I'm Chinese! I think it's about time that I tell about myself: I've got long raven black hair which is normally in piggy tails high on my head. Some bangs are always resting on my forehead, but that's because I cut my hair that way. I'm what others calls tiny, but I just say that the biggest hearts comes in the smallest bodies, but no, I'm not big. Actually I'm the smallest in my class, one of the thinnest to for that matter, but I'm stronger than I look, thanks to old gramps. But one thing I'm gonna tell you; compared to my body, my breasts aren't all that small! But that's a subject we're not gonna discuss right now... My eyes are brown and pretty round to be a Chinese, probably because my father is half English, and my skin is light and clean, no pimples here I'm telling you! My personality is something that even confuses me at times… I'm clumsy and at times even dumb, but I'm always cheerful and outgoing and way to stubborn for my own good! Or at least that's what I'm told.

I'm sixteen and a half years old and is at the time attending to Mishima High, a school for the slightly or stinky rich kids in town.

My family and I live in Japan by the way, we moved here right before I was born, as my father had gotten a job in a big company, leaded by Heihachi Mishima, owner of the school I attended to and, after what I heard, one of the riches men in the entire world. My family isn't stinky rich or anything, I just attend to the school because my father is one of the highest ranked in the office at Mishima's.

So there we were, in Japan, the entire family, my mother, my father, grandpa, panda and me. We weren't many but we loved each other and that's what matters.

I finished my breakfast and helped cleaned up, in haste as usual, and sprinted to my room. I wanted to get it over with so gramps and I could practice. I still had some problems with my Phoenix stance and I wanted to make it right.

I cleaned my room and used under two hours doing it. I put all the clothes back in the closet, folded the fabric and put them in place. Then all the cd's got back in the cd-holder, the teenage romance books back in the bookshelf and all the loose sheets that flew around was put in the drawer by my bed after I had looked trough them, deciding who I could throw.

I'm pretty good at drawing you see, I design my own clothes and sew them afterwards. I buy some to of course, but it's more fun making them. I draw other thing too; my favorite subject is Panda, and one of the walls at my bedroom was covered by drawings and pictures of her, and drawings and pictures of my friends. It was my happy-when-looking-at-it wall.

I was about to call for my mother to get her approval of the tidy room, when my cell phone came to life and made the sound of my favorite song, which I had recorded, only the refrain though, and used as sound when someone called me.

The song didn't last for long because I found the cell phone. The display said: _Miharu_. I pushed the answerer button.

"Heya girlfriend." I said as my happy-go-luck self took the place of my grumpy-from-being-waked-up-early-in-the-morning-and-forced-to-clean-my-room mood.

"Hey," she giggled. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," I said, as I sank down I my pink chair. "My mom made sure I got up 2 hours ago."

"I didn't get up until for half an hour ago," she said. I could almost hear her giving me the tongue for not being waked up. "But I just wanted to ask if you would go to the mall with me today?"

"It's Sunday silly," I told her, shaking my head.

"I know, but today's open, 'cause tomorrow school starts and everything, so they hold open for the poor, sweet girls who haven't gotten their asses into a bookstore to make sure they have everything they need for first school day after a terrific summer vacation."

Her words slowly sank in. "Is first school day tomorrow?!" I almost yelled.

"Umm… like… yeah!" Miharu said sarcastic. She was very good with that tone, used it more than a billion times a day I was sure of!

"I didn't think it was until next Monday!" I said; head down in disappointment.

"You said that last weekend." Miharu laughed, not able to control herself any longer. I kinda had to laugh as well, 'cause now that she mentioned it, it was true. After we had both stopped the laughing, she continued: "So see you in the mall in an hour?"

"Make it a half," I told her, making a kiss sound before hanging up.

I quickly pulled my home maid, pink skirt and the white knee-length socks on and searched the wardrobe for my white singlet and eventually found it. After that it was the hair; I carefully divided the hair in two parts and put them up in piggy tails on each side of my head, high up.

I ran down the stairs, told mom what was up, she gave me some money and I was on my way. As I went out the front door, I saw my father park the car, the silver colored new BMW, in our driveway. He had been on a four-day conference with his work. I gave him a quick peek on the cheek and was on my way to the gate that led out in the street when he called after me. He gave me some more money, and I was smart enough not to tell him that I had already gotten some from mom. I waved at gramps that had placed himself on a rock near the small pound, meditating. He didn't look at me since his eyes were closed but raised his hand as a wave. That was my gramps, he was kinda weird, seemed to know so much about almost everything. He hardly ever got mad and always took my side if mom or dad was angry with me.

* * *

Half an hour after I had hung up Miharu, we met on the normal spot, the cafeteria that had its location in the mall, first floor, right between the food store and the music shop. We bought something to drink before we headed to the bookstore, Miharu got a café latte as always, while I was happy sipping on my strawberry and chocolate milkshake.

The book store was in the second floor and we decided to use the lift, as it was closer than the stairs. Just when the lift doors were about to close, someone put a hand between the doors and they opened up again.

There was a young man standing there, he was tall, much taller than me, not that it was a challenge to be, I'm quite small remember? He had broad shoulders and he looked very muscular. He had black hair, and it stuck up in a spike at the back of his head and only some bangs were in his face. His skin was slightly tanned and his lips looked soft. His eyes were brown and clear, but there was also something dark over them, like he was angry, or even sad…?

It's weird, isn't it? How you can notice all this in just a matter off seconds? 'Cause it wasn't any longer than that I looked at him, before he got in and had his back turned to me where I stood in the corner of the elevator.

Miharu rolled her eyes and formed a 'Wow' with her lips, without making a sound. I just smiled back. I didn't want him to see, or hear us. That would just be too much of an embarrassment.

But I had to admit to myself that he was quite handsome. Drop dead gorgeous was probably a better way to put it, because he was…

It felt like forever to go from the first to the second floor, and I kinda regretted that we hadn't taken the stairs. Eventually the damned elevator was at its destination. I prepared myself to pass Mr.-don't-know-his-name-therefore-known-as-tall-dark-and-handsome, but I never had to. He got of in the second floor as well.

He looked around, and he probably wondered where to go.

I, outgoing and helpful as I am (meaning: like to be), walked over to him and gave his arm a little nudge. Miharu looked at me as I was crazy, something she should've known I am! The stranger looked down at me with question in his eyes, those deep, brown eyes…

I almost forgot what I was gonna say, but quickly recovered my own mind as it had almost disappeared through the window. "You look lost." I declared.

He gave me a slightly smile, not a real one, not a smile that said that he thought I was a stupid brat, just a little smile that crossed over those gorgeous lips…

"I guess I am…" he said. He had a very manly voice, dark and powerful, but at the same time full with suppressed emotions and warmth.

"So where are you going?" I asked, trying to focus. "We can lead you in the right direction."

"I'm trying to find the book store. I was told it was here somewhere…"

Miharu stepped up beside me with a shy smile on her face. "We're on our way there anyways, so just follow us."

The stranger nodded. "Thanks," he said, as we walked in the direction of the store. "I'm new here in town, so it's not easy to get around."

"It's not that bad," I told him. "You'll get used to it, and it's not as big as many other places."

He just nodded. He didn't seem like the talkative type. But I, Ling Xiaoyu, was the right man on the mission to change that! (Of course I meant woman, but that's what the say in the movies right?)

"Anyways…" I turned and blocked his way. I think that I surprised him with that action. "My name's Ling Xiaoyu, but most people call me Xiao or Ling. Ling Ling is not acceptable, and I'll punch your face if you call me that (everyone who as ever watched Drawn Together knows why…). And this," I turned and pointed at Miharu. "…is Miharu, but we're all calling her Mi."

I finished the introduction and turned to face him again. He looked a little shocked at first, but quickly got his act together. "I'm Jin Kazama." He said calmly, as he just told someone the way to the buss. "And most people just call me Jin."

"Nice to meet you then, Jin." I smiled and reached out my hand for him to shake, it took a while before he grabbed it. This guy's social life must be as good as none existing, I thought to myself. But, by heavens, he got a steady grip!

I turned to continue the walk. Miharu rolled her eyes at me again, she knew what I was like, and to be honest; I really think that she was glad I was this outgoing for once, or else we wouldn't have been strolling down between store after store with this handsome guy right then.

We saw the book store and went inside. Jin looked lost again, so I asked what he was looking for. "Some notebooks and pencils." He answered briefly. I made him follow me to the back of the store, Miharu close behind, and led him to where all things for the office and for school were placed.

Miharu and I found our self some sweet looking notebooks with pink covers. Mine was with a panda (what else for the girl with a panda as a pet?) and Mi's with a butterfly. Then over to the writing materials, that were pink as well; pen-case, two pencils, pencil sharpener, eraser and all the other stuff.

We walked over to the counter, hands full of useful (and some not so useful) items for the new school year, most in pink.

The young guy behind the counter smiled at us. "Late out with the shopping, are we, eh?"

Miharu giggled and I just smiled at him. Just as we were about to pay up, Jin came over as well. He placed his stuff one the counter, waiting for us to finish.

I couldn't help but to see what he had picked up, it was mostly the same as we had bought, but his stuff was black. It was what you would need if you were going on a school or something like that.

"You attending to a school here?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

Jin looked at me for a second, like he considered if I was wordy to be told or not, before he nodded. "I'm starting at Mishima High first thing tomorrow."

"Really?" Miharu smiled. "We both attend to that school."

He didn't say anything to that, just paid for what he had bought and walk out of the shop. We followed as he stopped for a second to check if we were coming.

"So why did you move here anyway?" I asked. "Not good enough were you lived before?" It was meant as teasing, but what I had just said seemed to hit a really (!) weak spot.

Jin stopped, his face hardened and his eyes got a whole lot darker. Both Miharu and I stopped as well, wondering what the hell I had said to get him to go so far away into fantasy land.

Suddenly he looked up at me. I wouldn't really call it a look, rather a glare, 'cause his eyes were as cold as ice and his face seemed both hurt and really pissed off. "That's none of your business!" He snapped, before rushing past us and disappeared between some people that had just gotten out from the art shop.

"What's his deal?" Mi asked and shocked her head.

I had to admit that I was kinda confused myself. Even if he didn't want to talk about it, he could just have said so. He really didn't have a rush away like that.

* * *

When I was lying in my bed that night trying to sleep, my thoughts went to Jin Kazama. It annoyed me that I was thinking about him, but he just wouldn't get out of my mind. I thought about the way he looked when I had asked why he had moved here. The hurt look on his face. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to hold him and tell him that no matter what it was, it would be alright and that I would be there…

Why was I even thinking that way? I didn't know anything about him, but his name and that he was attending to my school starting tomorrow. And anyways… he was acting like a silly brat and a dick head just because of that question. And that was all it was: a question!

Then I started to think about the fact that I would see him the next morning, see his eyes again, and his hair, and his lips… Oh my God, those lips! I quickly shook my head, forcing myself not to think that way.

The last thing I thought about before I fell asleep, was what in the world could have happened to him since he reacted that way… It really annoyed me!

* * *

That wasn't all bad, was it? Please rewrite and tell me what you liked, didn't liked, hated, loved, think should happed next and so on… whatever you write makes me happy! That means that you've read the story, right? XP Oh, and sorry if you think this chapter was way to long… tell me if that's what you mean! I can't help it, it always ends up that way ; so sorry if you like the chapters shorter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Woho… next chapter XD It's about time to drag some other characters into the story, don't you think? All Tekken characters belongs to Namco (I wish they were mine though…) XP

**Chapter 2: Getting to ****Know Jin Kazama**

The next morning was awful! I hadn't slept much that night, thanks to Jin… It seemed like it wasn't enough to occupy my thoughts, but he had to invade my dreams as well! I felt like shit when I pulled on my clean school uniform and fixed my hair. I went downstairs, grabbed some food and was on my way to school. No one in the house was awake to see me of, not that I needed it; it was my second year so I knew people. Panda slept somewhere in the garden, grandpa slept, mom slept and dad was at work.

10 minutes before the bell started ringing, I stood in the schoolyard. I looked for Mi and found her standing at the main entrance with Hwoarang, our best pal, and Forest Law, mainly Hwoarang's friend, but he was ok.

As I approached, Mi saw me and waved. Hwoarang and Forest turned and waved as well. I waved back at them.

"You look like shit!" was the first thing that came out of Hwo's mouth. He was that way, always straight forward, telling people exactly what he thought of them.

"Thanks," I answered dryly. "But for your information; I know I do…"

"Didn't sleep last night?" Mi asked me, and gave the look that said 'did you think about a Mr. tall, dark and handsome?' which I new she would give me.

"No…" It was pay back time! "Did you?"

She glared at me before saying: "I slept as a baby."

That annoyed me…!

"Ok girls," Forest said. "Whatever's going on with the glaring, we really should find our schedules and go to the right classroom." Of course he was right, so Mi and I forgot our little quarrel and went for the schedules.

* * *

"Where the hell is room number D305?" I asked confused. I had never been there and was kinda lost. I was all alone at that moment, 'cause Mi had her English lesson, and Hwo and Forest was probably skipping whatever they were supposed to have. I was supposed to be at this damned D305 room but couldn't find it, and the class started in 5 minutes. It was the art class, and I had been looking forward to it the whole vacation. It was the fourth class that day and it was soon lunchtime.

"Hey," I heard a voice behind me say. I turned and saw Jin, the guy from the mall.

"Well, hello there!" I smiled.

"Where you having class now?" He asked.

"Some room D305, and I don't know where the hell it is…"

"It's right over here." He said, gesturing for me to follow him.

I really wanted to ask about the day before, but I didn't want him to run away again. I wanted to get to know him, not make him run away every time I asked a question. He interrupted my thoughts when he said: "Sorry".

I stopped and looked at him, in a state of shock. "Why?" Was all I could manage to say.

"For running of like that yesterday," he said, without looking at me and without stopping. I had to run some steps to catch up with him again. "It's just that you really hit a nerve with that question."

I thought about that for a second before deciding what to say. "I'm sorry, I couldn't know…"

He cut me short: "I know, so that's why I wanted to apologize."

"So this is the start of a friendship then?" I asked and giggled.

"I guess…" was all he said to that, before walking into room D306. As we had talked we had walked into the D block, which I didn't even knew existed, and we had moved to the third floor. I stared at the door as it closed behind him, suddenly realizing that my own was straight across the hall from it.

Art class, here I come! And two minutes to early…?! That was a new record (which I was never again to beat)!

* * *

Class was over and I walked out of the classroom, talking to one of the girls I also shared math with. There were a lot of familiar faces in the class, thank heavens for that! It was even better than I had expected, each week we would be given different subjects and we were to draw them before the week was over. That was really my type of schoolwork! When I got out of the class I saw Jin leaning against the wall straight across the door. He gave me a little smile and stood up straight.

"He was waiting for you, Xiao?" the girl asked, mildly shocked.

"I dunno…" I answered honestly. So I said bye and walked over to him.

"What you doing here?" I asked with a smile.

"Waiting for you…"

I didn't know what to say so I just smiled. "Want to join me and my friends for lunch?" I really didn't think that he would say yes, but he did. Or to be exact; he didn't say yes, he more or less just gave me a nod. And I take nods as 'yes'.

"So why did you wait for me?" I couldn't help but ask.

He turned to me with the same smile as in the mall. "I don't know…" he said and continued towards the entrance of the building. "I guess it's because you're the only one here I know, kinda, and I don't really know where the canteen is."

I giggled. He seemed like an anti social person, but at the same time he was funny and cute, and oh so damned hot!

"So what class did you have now?" I just had to get a conversation going. I hate it when no one's talking, it gets on my nerves.

"Math," he answered briefly.

"Isn't that in the main building?"

"Yes, but I'm in a class with a little heavier math."

"So you're good at math?"

"You can put it that way…"

"I hate math!" I blurred out. "I really don't understand it at all… For me it's just evil numbers that's trying to kill me, slowly but surely! And if it's not enough with that, my math teacher hates me! And with a capital h, and…"

I stopped there, because Jin smiled at me. And it was a real smile, not like the other one, but a smile that told me he was close to laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked a little grumpier than I had planned.

"Nothing," he said. "But if you need help sometime, just ask, ok?"

I smiled back at him. Finally someone how could help me with the damned subject, and a real hot stuff to! Ok Xiaoyu, I thought to myself, stop thinking about him as hot all the time! Of course I knew that would be a lost battle, even before it started…

"Xiao?"

An awful familiar voice reached me from behind. I turned and there she was! My very own, personal worst nightmare! Julia Chang… the school's bitch and forever occupied with chasing hot boys (or make them chase her) and making my life miserable.

"What you want?"

"Nothing, Xiao…" She had a friendly tone as she spoke. "I just wondered how your first day back at school was, after such a wonderful vacation and all."

"It WAS great, until now…!"

"Oh… Xiao, you're so funny." She giggled. Was it at all possible to be more false? She hated me and now she acted all friendly? What was up with that?

And then I struck me like lightning (I've always wanted to say that), it was because of Jin! And the theory was proved right 2 seconds later, as Julia gave him her hand.

"Julia Chang," she said as he took it.

"Jin Kazama," he answered.

"Nice to meet you Jin," That fake little bitch, I really wanted to choke her… he was mine! I saw him first! Stay away! Of course I didn't even move a finger. "You want to join me and my friends for lunch?" She said the words 'me' and 'my' a little clearer. "And after that, maybe I can show you the school?" Again saying the word about her, I, a littler clearer.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna eat my lunch with Xiaoyu," he said calmly. "And she's gonna show me the area after that as well. Maybe some other time." With that he turned and walked away, just like that. No 'yeah, sure, why not eat lunch with you'.

Julia's mouth was wide in shock, and so was mine. Julia was a bitch, but Jin couldn't know… and one thing was for sure: Julia was prettier and hotter than I could ever even dream of being. She was the most popular girl in school and everyone with a sense of sanity could see why.

I quickly regained myself, gave Julia a sly smile, before running after Jin.

"So I'm gonna show you the school campus now, am I?"

"Yes… I thought you would like that; a chance to talk more."

I giggled; he already knew what kinda person I was. "Tomorrow in the free hour then." And then there was nothing else to say.

* * *

As we entered the canteen, I could see Miharu, Hwoarang and Forest sitting in the corner at the back. I waved, but they were so lost in a conversation that they didn't notice me. I placed my hands on my hips and sighted. Jin stood beside me, unsure of what I would do next, I think. I can't blame him… I'm what people call unpredictable.

"Come on!" I said, taking his hand and pulled him towards my friends.

He hesitated for a second but followed my lead. The other people in the canteen looked at me and Jin, all with questions in their eyes as I held his hand and pulled him through the crowded room, walking between and around tables, chairs and people in the way.

"Mi, Hwo!" I said as we were only a few feet away. Finally they looked up. Miharu almost feel of her chair, seeing that I held Jin's hand. I quickly dropped it as Hwoarang gave me one of his What-have-we-here looks he always seems to give when something's up. I realized that all eyes in the room where on Jin and me at that moment and sat down, my back against the rest of the room. "I tried to wave but you didn't see me." I hurried to say to get a conversation started. I could actually feel my cheeks getting flushed.

"So you dragged your new friend straight across the room?" Forest, or Law jr. as we all normally called him, said with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Yeah…" I didn't really know what to say to that, so I kept quiet.

Jin sat down in the chair next to me.

"So…" Hwo said, pulling his fingers through his red hair, it was dyed of course. He was Korean and I don't know of any Koreans with natural red hair. "You gonna introduce us to your new guy or what?"

I knew that he said it to tick me of, and that I shouldn't bother at all, but that's not my style. I get worked up about everything and nothing at all, so I hissed at him: "He's not my guy! I've known him for like one or two days! He's my 'to be friend'! You're so stupid Hwo…!"

"So why so red?"

"Probably to match your hair…" All eyes around the table, and of the others who had heard that, were on Jin. The new guy, everyone knew. The guy who had just insulted Hwoarang's hair! That was a crime, looked through Hwo's eyes, and he liked beating up people who committed crimes.

"What did you say, newcomer?"

"You heard what I said," was all Jin had to say to that. Still all eyes were wide and focused on what was going on around our table.

"Ok, newbie," Hwo put his arms behind his head and looked at Jin with a challenging look on his face. "I'll let you of the hook this time, since you're new here and everything. But mark my words: if you EVER insult me again, you're up for a fight!"

Everyone looked a bit worried, except Jin. He just looked at Hwoarang as if he where a 5-year-old with a spade, that had threaten to throw sand at him. "So you're a fighter?"

"'Dead I am!"

"What kind of fighting style?"

"The best!" Hwo smiled slyly at Jin. I, for a change, was worried about Hwo and not for Jin; he seemed like the type that had hidden talents.

"Tae Kwon Do in other words…"

"How did you know?" Hwoarang's face was long as a horse's. He was stunned, Jin was right. You see Hwo was an excellent fighter and knew almost all the moves in Tae Kwon Do.

"'Cause you're Baek Doo San's pupil and I can see it on your muscles."

"You know Beak? And how did you know I was his pupil?"

"Just knows who he is and I thought I'd seen the red haired head of yours before."

Suddenly there was an awkward silence. Everyone in the canteen had listened to what had just been said. To see Hwoarang this shocked was kinda funny, at least I thought so… Mi and Law jr. looked amused as well.

"So you're up for a fight then, Kazama?" Hwo got up and stood in his fight position, looking more than a little pissed for the humiliation.

"Not today." Jin got up and went for the soda machine, still all eyes on him.

* * *

The school day was over and the schoolyard was crowded. I walked next to Miharu, chatting about the first day; the freshmen, the new classes we had gotten in to, the teachers we had there and the fact that Julia still was at Mishima High. But most of all we talked about the first math lesson, the dreadful teacher that hated us for no reason at all (or maybe because we never did our homework?) and that we didn't understand a shit of it. 'Cause we didn't! Miharu said that she understood the simplest of the questions, but not the harder ones. I on the other hand, really didn't understand it at all.

And that was when I got to think about what Jin had said: "_But if you need help sometime, just ask, ok?_" And I really needed help! It was the first math lesson and I was already lost.

So I looked for him in the crowd of school uniforms, all the same. I saw him standing not far from the parking lot. "See you tomorrow." I told Miharu and gave her a hug. Then I was of and headed for where Jin stood.

As I was only some feet away from him, a black limousine drove up in from of him. My eyes got wide as he opened the door and was about to get into it. My thoughts were something like: Jin + black, awesome limousine what the fuck?! I was thinking math… that was definitely not a good sign!

"Hey, Jin!" I called at him. Luckily he heard me before he closed the door. He got out again and closed the door.

"Hey there…" He put his hands in his pockets while waiting on me to say whatever I was going to say.

"Cool car," I commented. He just frowned as answer, looked at the car like it bugged him. "Anyways," I shook my head. "You remember what you said about helping me with math?" He nodded. "You see… I really didn't understand a shit of what the math teacher was trying to learn us today, so…"

"You need my help." He finished for me. I looked at his face to see what kinda reaction I would get from that, but again Jin surprised me. Instead of the 'sorry, but today's no good, maybe some other time' I got a wide smile as he said: "Yeah sure, but is it ok if we go to your place? My folks don't like visitors."

I frowned; the thought of bringing a guy home wasn't appealing. My mother would ask him all sorts of questions, dad would glare at him and grandpa would just laugh at the whole situation. I was just about to tell him that we could go to the library when my cell phone started playing my favorite song.

"Wait a sec, ok?" He just nodded.

"Yeah, hello!

Hi mom!

Really?

Ok, then I'll see you tonight.

Bye… loves."

I hung up and turned to Jin again, who looked at me with questions in his gorgeous, brown eyes.

"Then my place it is."

He nodded again. "We can drive there if you don't prefer to walk?"

"In THAT?!" I pointed at the limo, exited to ride it.

"Yeah, the other car is kinda wrecked." He said, with laughter in his voice.

"Ok then!" I said as he opened the door, allowing me to go in first. Such a gentleman!

The limousine was enormous! The seats were actually more like a couch in a soft, light fabric. In the middle of it, there was a table and on it there were some soda and some snacks. Jin motioned for me to take if I wanted something and I surely didn't refuse! Facing us stood a huge widescreen TV. All in all; the most stunning limousine I had ever been in! It was the only one I had been in as well, but who cares about details?

* * *

Thank you all for reviews! That really made me happy

Answers:

**Wait-For-Sleep **– thank you so much! You gave me my first review ever! Hope you liked this chapter as well )

**Yukiru a.k.a. ninja** – Yey! You're my first fan. I love you XD

**henred5 – **this chapter is actually a little longer than the last one :p

**xjmaster** – updated, as you can see ;

**Babygurl1154 – **something is about to happen XD

**Cendrielle** – thank you

**NCtekken08** - thank you very much )

**Scarlet-Child **– thank you and I tried to delete all grammatical errors this time around, but I bet there's still some every now and then XP


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The God Damned Math and a Little Help**

The car drive seemed to last forever and a day. Of course, it only lasted for something like 5 minutes, but it felt so much longer. Jin and I nearly didn't talk, the only thing that was said, was the way to my house.

When we finally stopped in front of the gates that surrounded the garden and the house, I had to force myself not to sigh in relief. We got out of the limousine and the driver drove away. What else can a driver do? (You got it?) Oh, I know… that was a bad one… but a girl got the right to try, right? Anyways…

"So this is where you live?" Jin asked.

"No, I just though we could go in here and do our homework." I answered sarcastic. "It looked so nice you see."

"Ha…ha…" He said just as sarcastic back at me. "So… are we gonna go inside or stand here looking at the gate? Even though it is a pretty nice gate…"

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" I asked. He couldn't hide the little smile that played on his normally so serious face. I found the key and opened up. "Welcome to my home."

I have to admit, our garden was pretty. A small pound stood beside the house on the left and almost leaning over it stood a stone, there my grandfather used to sit meditating. All around the garden it was green grass and small flowers in yellow, pink, white and red.

"Nice garden," he commented.

"Well I thing so," I smiled at him. "So are we gonna do that math or what?"

"After you…"

We went inside. It was kinda strange, I had known Jin for less than two days and he was already at my house to help me with my math homework. I had never brought a boy home before. Not even Hwoarang, who was my very best pal, had been inside the gates. But he knew where I lived of course, had even stood on top of the gate throwing small stones at my bedroom window three o'clock in the morning. You can say I wasn't happy about that, didn't talk to him for a week. That had been my give-Hwoarang-angry-looks-as-long-and-often-as-possible week.

Ok, now you must think that I'm a totally freak or something. Never brought a boy home and all, but I don't stress when it comes to boyfriends, and besides my parents are at times, when it comes to that subject, terrible! So that's the reason, just so you know that I'm not a friggin weird freak or something!

Now I'm totally off track. Well, back to the story:

We walked straight to the living room and sat down on the couch, the blue, soft couch that stood in front of the television. For a second it was an awkward silence. I leaned down to get the math books out of my backpack. Of course I needed the books to do homework, but it was also an excuse so I didn't have to look at Jin. All the time in the car I had only thought about one thing and one thing only: that Jin was gorgeous!

He sitting next to me was enough to make my head spin and my heart skip a beat or two. I know it's crazy, but I felt something for him that was impossible to describe. I didn't know him that well, but it was still like I had known him forever.

Ok, that's so lame, so cliché and I know it, but still…

I grabbed the books and sat up straight again. As I did I almost crashed my head in his as he had turned towards me the second I sat up, and that I did pretty fast. Our faces were only separated by some few, very short inches.

Jin quickly looked the other way and I could feel my cheeks getting flushed, for the second time that day.

"So…" Jin started. "What is it that you need my help with?"

I gave him a grateful smile. He didn't make the situation more embarrassing than it already was, or at least it was for me.

"This," I pointed out the tasks.

"That's simple," he seated himself more comfortably. "Easy as pie, isn't that what they say?"

I giggled.

"Ok, this is how it's done."

* * *

Two hours later I actually understood everything my math teacher had tried to tell me that day, and more. Jin had helped me through the whole chapter! And I understood it all, everything little single thing of it! That had never happened before, so you can say I was more or less impressed by myself, and by Jin of course, who had managed the before believed impossible task to teach Xiaoyu math.

"So that's it," Jin said as he sat back while I sat staring at the paper before me. I had managed to solve a very difficult task all alone. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked.

I turned to face him with a wide smile on my face. "I really made it, didn't I?" I still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, you did." He grinned.

He was way to gorgeous when he did that and I could feel my cheeks slowly getting redder.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I stammered as I got up. He shook his head and was on his way to say something, but I cut him short. "I'm gonna have a bite, so it won't be a problem making anything for you to."

"Ok then, why not? Haven't eaten since lunch, so I'm quite hungry."

"My thoughts exactly." I went into the kitchen and made a couple of sandwiches for both of us. As I stood there, making our food, a million, if not more, thoughts ran through my head. I hoped that my parents wouldn't come home while Jin was here, that I wouldn't do anything stupid and other thought of the kind.

As I stood there in my own thoughts, making the sandwiches on auto-move (which means without thinking about what you're doing, but it's done without mistakes anyways), when I suddenly heard a weird scream form the living room. I dropped the food and hurried out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

I stopped and had to hold my nose not to laugh (no mocking, I do that sometimes. Since you try not to laugh you hold your moth shut and if you also hold your nose you won't get any air and that way you won't laugh. Ok, that has so nothing to do with the subject at all!)

Jin was sitting at the end in the couch, his face mixed with fear and confusion, while Panda had her front paws in the other end, looking at him with suspicion in her black, huge eyes.

"How the hell did a god damned panda get in here?!" Jin almost yelled.

Panda moved a little closer to him, trying to figure out who he was by sniffing on him. He looked frightened! I couldn't hold my breath any longer and I'm sure my laughter could be heard by the entire neighborhood. It was too hysterical; always oh-so-serious-Jin was frightened by my pet! My cute little Panda that wouldn't even hurt an annoying fly!

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Jin almost shouted. "It's a friggin panda here and all you can do is laughing?"

"I'm sorry," I managed to say between the gasps. "It's just that that panda is my pet!"

Jin stared at me with eyes wide in shock. "That's your _pet_?"

"Yes, my _pet_," I giggled at his expression and went over to Panda and pulled her gently of the couch. "You know you're not allowed to be in the couch. Mom would've killed us both if she had been here." I told her as strict as possible with her looking at me with huge, black eyes. "She won't bite you, you know." I told Jin that still looked suspicious at Panda. "She would never hurt anyone."

Jin slowly came closer and reached out for Panda. She kept still, as if she knew it was best not to move. I could see his fingers reach her; hesitate for a second before disappearing into the soft, white fur. He lost the tensed expression and relaxed as he patted her. I could see that his eyes got softer, darker. I didn't manage to look away, his eyes had caught me, even though his glance where at Panda.

As I looked at his face, his close to perfect features; soft lips that now formed a faint smile, dark brown eyes, high-lifted cheekbones, slightly tanned skin, black bangs that hang in his forehead, I started smiling, and without knowing it; blushing.

Jin looked up, straight into my eyes. He frowned a little before saying: "Are you feeling alright?"

"What…?" I got dragged out of fantasy land and back to the good old place, though sometimes boring as hell, called earth.

"You look a little flushed," Jin commented. "You got a fever or something?"

That was the time I realized I was blushing. I opened my mouth to spit out a good-oldie-Xiao-sarcastic-comment to cover up my embarrassment, but never got to do it, thank heavens, 'cause his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?

I see… no…

I'm sorry, I'll come right… no… I just…

But… ok, see you soon then."

With that he put the cell phone back into his pocket. Panda had wandered of into the garden where she came from in the first place and Jin and I were alone again. None of us said anything at first, just stared at our feet. Or, at least I did, I don't know what he looked at since I just couldn't look into his eyes, afraid that I would blush again.

"That was my grandfather," Jin broke the silence. "He's on his way. I think he'll be here in about two minutes so I should be heading for the entrance."

"Ok," I finally dared to look up from the floor. "Will you find the way out or…?"

"Yeah, I will." With that he turned and walked towards the front door with his backpack over one shoulder and his jacket under the other arm.

When I heard the front door close behind him, I suddenly remembered something and ran after him. He was just about to get into the same limousine as we had been in on our way from school.

"Hey, Jin!" I yelled, maybe a little too loud, 'cause some of my neighbors that was out enjoying the sun or something (like that even matters?) looked over the tall hedge to see what was going on. But I didn't really care about them. "Thanks for the help!"

He just smiled and closed the door. The limousine drove away and the neighbors went back to their position in the sun. And _then_ my legs gave away.

He was just way to wonderful to be true. Mr. Jin something-I-didn't-know-at-that-time was everything I'd ever dreamt of and so much more, and I didn't really know him yet!


	4. Chapter 4

Really sorry about late update guys!

**Chapter 4: Fights and Flirts**

The next day I got up early. And in early I mean like half an hour before school started instead of 10 minutes. I was kinda proud of myself, 'cause I didn't have to run to school that day. And not running to school meant that I wouldn't be all sweaty-and-messy-looking-like.

As I entered the school gates I was met by a cheery Miharu. She seemed almost too cheery as it was so early in the morning. "What's up with you?" I asked.

Miharu looked at me, just looking a little bit less cheery. "What? Can't a girl have a good day?"

I shrugged. 'Course she could! I never said that she couldn't, did I now? It was just so typically her be really grumpy in the morning. And it was so typically me to ask stupid questions instead of enjoying her happy-go-luck mood and… geez, I'm really thinking too much. "It was just a question, Mi. You know what you're like in the morning."

"True…" she thought about that for a moment before once again turning to me with a bright smile. "Forest asked me out yesterday, right after school!"

"He did WHAT?!" I almost yelled. Of course that made a lot of the other students to turn towards us. Miharu gave me a sign to keep my voice down, and while she did, her face turned a bright shade of red. "I just never thought he had the guts to really do it!" I said, giggling at her tomato-face.

"I knoooow!" she rolled her eyes, still red though. "But what counts is that he did it in the end."

I laughed. "True, Mi. That's true."

Giggling and chatting we went inside the school building to our first lesion of the day.

* * *

"Hi, Xiaoyu." 

I turned to see who it was, and to my surprise it was Jin. It was lunchtime and I hadn't seen him all day. I hadn't really thought of him either, 'cause the day had been pretty busy this far thanks to our oh-so-important history lesion, which in reality was a great cure for sleeplessness! Ok I totally lied there, sorry! I actually hadn't thought about anything _but_ Jin that day. My notepad was full of hearts, his name and some small drawings of him. I had been acting like a love-struck brat! (To much of an embarrassment, so I'll go drown my sorrows in the cookie jar now.)

"Hello there, Jin." I smiled at him. Before moving a little further in on the bench Hwoarang and I sat on in the canteen. "Take a seat."

He gave me a short smile before taking a seat. He accidentally touched my arm as he sat down and my cheeks got flushed! And by so little; just a touch… On the opposite of us sat Forest and Mi. They were talking about something and Mi laughed as a hormone-filled fourteen-year-old. It was horrible to listen to, and to watch! It was so terrifying that I almost got embarrassed of being her friend (I KNOW that's a terrible thing to say, or even think, but trust me on this! Cause you weren't there)!

"What's up?" I asked while giving the crunched paper my lunch had been in to Hwoarang. He cramped it together some more before throwing towards the garbage can. The paper ball rolled around on the edge one time before falling down into it together with all the other garbage. "Perfect Hwo!" I smiled and joined the high-five he offered.

"Not much really, just got to school now." Jin answered after I was done cheering on Hwo. "And there? How did the math lesion go?"

"Oh, that went great!" I smiled. "The math teacher was like sooo surprised when I had done my homework _and_ understood what I had done!"

Jin gave me a little smile and was about to say something more, but Hwo interrupted him. "And why didn't you get to school until now?"

I turned my head towards Hwo. He had a malice look on his face and seemed rather angry. Something hit me then: maybe Hwo was jealous?

"I believe that's none of your business, Hwoarang." Jin glared at him.

I felt kinda stuck where I sat between these two guys that were now sending sarcastic comments back and forth at each other and giving the other glares that was dripping with a poison called hate. (Very poetic, don't you think?)

"Ok, guys…" I tried. "Can you calm down just a little?"

They both looked at me then, saying at the same time: "Stay out of this, Xiao" and "This has nothing to do with you." That made me kinda pissed of course, so I got up, jumped over Jin (not literary, but got passed him), and walked away from the two boys that now where arguing on who's fault it was for making me leave.

Miharu, the 'oh so supporting' best friend, just sat laughing at the whole thing, while Forest tried to calm both of them down.

* * *

Later that day I ran into Jin just as I was about to turn the corner of the school building. The school day was over and I was about to get home. He looked surprised as he bumped into me, but gave me a little smile. And believe me when I say that even though it was small, I could see that it reached his eyes. I felt my legs go all jelly-like, but got my act back quickly as I remember what had happened during lunch. 

"Hey there." I half-way smiled up at him.

"Hey," he shrugged for a moment before continuing. "Sorry about what happened in the lunch break…"

"No biggie." I winked back at him. "Just don't let it happen again anytime soon."

"I won't! So…" he shifted position, as if he wanted to say something, but was unsure if he dared to or not. "What you up for today?"

I narrowed my eyes a little, clasped my hands behind my back and leaned a little against him. "Why do you wonder, Mr. Kazama?"

He looked almost scared at my question. His eyes focused on something behind me for a second before returning to look straight into my own again. "I just thought that… you know… you needed a little more help with the math… and well… you know…" His warm hazel eyes met with my own bright brown. I felt drawn closer, closer, and closer. I swallowed and took a step back, even though I actually hadn't moved in the first place.

"We're still on the same chapter as the one you helped me with, which means nothing new or unknown yet." I answered. I felt like lying, cause that would mean I could spend more time with him, but I found it best to be honest.

"Oh, ok…" Jin said, looking almost disappointed.

"But you know…" I looked up at him. "We could still hang out, only if you want to of course."

"Yeah!" He smiled. "My place? Your place? Or just walk the streets?"

"Maybe it's time for me to se your place?" I asked, though it was not meant as a question at all. He laughed, but nodded. It was settled.


	5. Chapter 5

SO SORRY FOR TAKING LIKE FOREVER TO UPDATE . !!! My life was been sooo hectic lately, but that's no excuse and I know none of you care :P

Ok, the title gives it away, doesn't it? Really sorry, but still some surprises though (I think…). But as the title says: some love-love 3!!! Finally XD

**Chapter 5: First Kiss**

"This is sooo big!" I said as we entered the gigantic house, or mansion as would fit better. It really was big, as in as-big-as-the-school big (it wasn't of course, which means I was delusional or it just proves the fact that I like to overstate things).

"Yeah, it is." Jin sighted. "And we're all alone, so feel free to look around."

I turned to Jin. He didn't seem too exited about the way-to-big house, which I could've killed to live in (or not kill, but then again: it's an expression). When we had stopped outside the gate, I truly had believed that Jin was joking or something. I mean; I knew that he, or his family, had money since he had that limo and all, but this much money? Oh my God!

The gate was huge, and the wall connected to it bigger, and had been opened up automatically as the limo drove into the yard, which was more like a park. The grass was green with huge, exotic trees. It was a pond there to, just a lot bigger than the one at my own house. I think it took us a minute or two just to drive trough the garden and when we finally stopped I realized that the building in itself was as beautiful as its surroundings had given the impression of.

"So, you're living with your grandfather?" I asked as I walked down the never ending corridor (actually it was ending somewhere far, far in the distance). On our way from school he had told me that he lived only with his grandfather but had not told why or where his parents were.

Jin just nodded before leading me into one of the rooms, which turned out to be what seemed like an office or something, or maybe even a small study hall. It was really fancy with its flashing new computers and stuff (yeah, I call it stuff cause I don't know what all of it is called. Therefore: stuff!). And I got kinda disappointed because he had told me I could look around, which were quickly put an end to when he made a motion for me to sit down in the couch (the looking-around thing, it was that which had been put a stop for, nothing else, honestly! Or do you know my Jin-drooling-routine to well by now?).

"And you grandfather is…?" I asked so that there wouldn't be one of these creepy silent-moments.

"Heihachi Mishima." Jin answered, like it was no biggie. Which it was! Remember the school I attend to? Remember where my father works? That's all owned by Heihachi Mishima! He practically owns the whole city, whole Japan for all I know!!!

"What?!" I gasped. "You're joking, right?"

Heihachi Mishima was, as I mentioned earlier, like the riches man in all of Japan! He had a world extended company and made surely a million dollars a day! (Of course that may have been a little overstated, but hey, that's just me.)

"No," Jin shook his head, with a small grin on his face. "Not joking and it's not as fancy as you picture it in your head right now. He's my only family…" he trailed of staring out of the window that covered the whole wall we were facing, aka the wall opposite the door we had walked into.

I didn't know what to say. Jin had just, in a way, opened up a little, and I wasn't able to respond. He only had his grandfather, which more or less concluded in the fact that his parents were dead, or simply just gone. I honestly couldn't imagine living in a world where my parents were gone, I needed my parents! (Yeah, I know, it sounds like I'm five and afraid of the dark or something. But think about it, we all need our parents, right?)

"I'm sorry…" I halfway whispered, unsure of what else to say in a situation like that. No one I knew had lost one or both parents so the whole situation was new and kinda scary.

"I've never known my father; he died before I was even born. My mother raised me all alone, far away from here. My grandfather rarely came to visit, because of the business here. Besides he oblivious never liked my mother, Jun. She always blamed him for my father's death… I never got to know why." Jin stopped and took at deep breath. He had really opened up and my thought was that it had been rather hard for him to do so.

"I moved here because …" he trailed off, tears in his eyes. "…she was killed … a year ago."

I had no words. Speechless was what I was at that moment. There was no possible way to imagine the pain and suffering he had been trough, and in a way I was glad I wasn't able to.

We both stood in silent for a moment before he turned to face me, his now warm, brown eyes met with mine and a shiver went down my spine as a sad smile and a sigh escaped his lips. I was in love … badly! I wanted to comfort him, in any way possible, but the words were all stuck in my throat. Our eyes were still locked, in a way it felt like he searched my eyes for something and it made it impossible for me to look away.

"You're one of a kind, you know that?" he halfway whispered after a while. "You make me open up in a way that I've never done to anyone… even though I don't want to." He came closer and my heart speeded up, like a drumstick trying to break trough my ribs. "You make me smile…"

I swallowed hard, the words and breathe still stuck in my throat. My brain had stopped completely to function, not like it normally did when I manage to say something stupid, but stopped in the way that made it impossible to do anything but to look Jin in the eyes. My heart was still racing like mad in my chest as he kept coming closer and closer. He was so close now, that I could feel his breath on my forehead as he leaned closer.

"What is it about you that make me feel this way, Xiaoyu?"

His lips were only inches away from mine, his eyes still locked with mine. He stopped there while he kept searching my eyes for something. Answers maybe? I didn't know, and at that moment I could care less.

"Jin…" I managed to whisper before his arms took a grip around my waste and he pressed his lips against mine.

Without thinking about what I was doing I lifted my arms and let my fingers tangle in his hair. As the kiss went on one of his hands found its way up my back and to the back of my head, forcing me closer, while the other closed around my waist making me stand on my toes leaning on him. He gently bit my lower lip, making me open up as his tongue found mine.

I found it kinda scary, as I had never even kissed anyone like this before, but at the same time I felt safe, exited. To be honest I wasn't able to think at all. My heart raced as never before and shivers were sent up and down my spine as the kiss continued.

Jin lifted me up gently without much effort. His strong arms had no problem lifting small me. Before I knew it my back hit the couch and Jin was over me. He pulled away for a second, his breath heavy. I tried to catch my own but the look in his eyes took it away again. His eyes were dark as they had never been before, but this time it was not rage or concentration as it had been before, it was passion and it was this that made my breathing stop. Without knowing it my back arced towards him, making him close in the distance again. My body trembled under his weight as he started kissing my neck.

"Jin…" I whispered again as I once again allowed my fingers to disappear into his soft, black hair.

Jin muttered something before our lips met again. One of his hands was now holding him up, stopping all his weight to crush my down into the couch. The other rested on my hip before it slowly found its way up to my neck, before going down and start to loosen up my tie knot. After the tie had been loosened enough he started to unbutton my shirt. Not once did I try to stop him. I think I encouraged him instead, with my right leg tossed over his left one.

Suddenly voices were heard out in the corridor. Jin sat up straight, his breath still heavy and his face slightly flushed. I still lay on my back, hands over my head and my chest raising and falling like I had been running a marathon.

Jin got to his feet and moved slowly towards the door, where two male voices could be heard clearer and clearer.

I slowly sat up myself, my body still shaking as my fingers tried to close the buttons Jin just had opened up without much effort. As I did, Jin hurried over to me again. He sat down on one knee before me with a concerned look.

"You have to go, now!" he said in a low, regretting voice.

"Why?" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" I felt like the biggest child in the whole wide world and all I wanted to do was to disappear into a big, black abyss.

"No!" Jin looked my in the eyes. "My grandfather is home, and he doesn't like company here. He'll get furious if he finds out I brought anyone over here!" He dragged me to my feet, wiped the few tears away from my cheeks before kissing me again. "You can go out through the window. It's not far down and it leads directly to the gate that's on the opposite side of where we came in."

I nodded, kinda confused about it all. Why the hell was it such a big deal that Jin had brought someone with him to the house? A thought that said that Jin was lying crossed my mind, but his eyes said something completely different.

The voices were right outside the door now, both of them laughing about something obliviously quite funny. Jin's face turned even more frustrated and he almost pushed me in the direction of the window. Before I knew what was happening the window had been opened and I was lifted down with my backpack.

Jin gave me a smile that told me so much more than words could ever do before he closed the window. It was just in time too, I figured as I could hear one of the voices very clear now, which meant that one of the men had entered the room.

"Hi, grandpa." I heard Jin say in a cold, controlled way. "Why are you back home so early? You said you would be gone at least three days." I knew it was wrong to stay listening, but I also knew that if I went for the entrance anyone could see me from the window in the room above. And now I at least knew why Jin had dared to take someone back even though he weren't allowed to.

"That's what happens when you know your business." Someone laughed, who for sure was Heihachi Mishima. "Have you been practicing while I was gone?"

"No."

"I told you to, didn't I? It was a clear message; practice while I'm gone, because I'm sick of you being weak." I had to suppress a gasp as something broke. "If you're to call yourself my grandson, you ought to prove it, god damn it!"

Something else broke and Jin let out a scream in pain. I couldm't move my body; it was frozen in the creeping position below the window. The fight that was going on continued for some time, mostly it was Jin's screams of pain that ripped the air. I had no clue of what went on. The tears were coming back again and I wanted to scream myself.

A final thump was heard and then the words of Heihachi Mishima: "Take him to the basement." After that there was nothing.

I sat still for something that felt like an eternity, hugging my backpack close as the tears fell slowly down my face. I was wondering what had happened, why it had happened, I was wondering how Jin was and why he had been taken to the basement.

After some more time I finally dared to move.

I had never run as fast as when I ran from the house, out in the street and back home. My legs hurt and I had difficulties lifting them from the ground, but I couldn't stop, my mind wouldn't let me.

Finally I got home. I could smell dinner from the kitchen and hear my parents' and my grandfather's voices from within. They stopped the cheery small talk as I rushed in the door, breathing heavily, sweat all over and with teary eyes.

"Xiaoyu?" My grandfather stood up.

"Call Lei!" I managed to say before all went black.

* * *

Tada! ok, it's really not like I had hoped for it to be, but I kinda like it anyway


End file.
